O Último Duelo
by Leka Melo
Summary: Quatro comensais se juntam em uma missão para o Lord. Essa missão envolve o último duelo entre Voldemort e Harry Potter.
1. Reencontro

Mais um ano letivo estava começando na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Neste momento, os alunos provavelmente estavam se deliciando com o banquete usual. Por um segundo, a sombra de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Viviane. Já fazia dois anos que ela concluíra o 7° ano de Hogwarts.

Enquanto penteava o longo cabelo ruivo em frente ao espelho, Viviane começou a relembrar o tempo em que era aluna da mais respeitada escola de magia. Grande coisa! A única coisa que a dava orgulho era o fato de ela ter ido para a casa Sonserina. E, realmente, não poderia ter ido para outra casa. Não podia se imaginar com os gênios arrogantes da Corvinal, embora sua irmã gêmea fosse de lá. Muito menos, podia cogitar a possibilidade de ter ido para junto dos rejeitados da Lufa-lufa ou dos bravos estúpidos da Grifinória.

– Grifinória... – murmurou Viviane, com desprezo. – A casa do Potter...

Ela afastou esses pensamentos com impaciência. Não estava mais em Hogwarts e tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar sentada pensando no fedelho do Potter. Ela levantou, foi até o guarda-roupa e se vestiu. Após mais uma olhada no espelho, Viviane aparatou.

No momento em que desaparatou na mansão dos Malfoy, ela sentiu algo passar voando sobre sua cabeça. O feitiço atingiu um vaso à frente dela, que caiu no chão e se espatifou. Ela se virou. A sala parecia vazia.

– Você deveria avisar antes de fazer visitas, Sarkisian. – Draco Malfoy saiu do canto escuro em que se encontrava. – Não é educado chegar de surpresa na casa dos outros.

– Para a minha sorte, você é péssimo de pontaria não é, Drakinho? – Viviane sorriu, irônica. – Tão diferente da sua irmã!

– Não me chame de Drakinho... Você sabe que...

– Continuando! – interrompeu Viviane. – Isto não é uma visita! Eu vim avisar que deixe minha irmã em paz...

Draco foi até o bar, pegou um Martini e voltou a encarar Viviane. Após um longo gole, ele deu de ombros.

– Não sei do que você está falando...

– Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

– Eu não me envolveria com uma Corvinal! – ele soltou uma gargalhada, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma ótima piada. – Imagine! Draco Malfoy e uma Corvinal! Isto é ridículo!

– Pare de pensar em termos de casa, Malfoy! Nós não estamos mais em Hogwarts E eu não disse que você está se envolvendo! Você está usando a minha irmã para encontrar o Potter!

– E qual é o problema com isso?

– Ela não anda com ele e nem com os amiguinhos dele! Ela não sabe onde ele está... Não adianta ficar forçando!

– Ela não iria lhe contar. Você quer matá-lo tanto quanto eu!

Viviane respirou fundo. Então ela deu um sorriso sarcástico.

– Drakinho, eu não vou discutir com você. Fique longe da minha irmã.

Ela aparatou novamente, deixando Draco Malfoy sozinho e furioso.

Ao desaparatar do lado de fora do quarto da irmã, Viviane hesitou por um minuto. Então bateu à porta e entrou. Morgana estava sentada à janela, olhando para o lado de fora com uma expressão melancólica. Estava nevando. Ainda na mesma posição, ela disse:

– Não...

– Não o quê? – respondeu Viviane, fechando a porta atrás de si.

– Eu não sei onde o Potter está.

– Eu não disse que você sabe.

Morgana virou-se para Viviane e andou até ela.

– Você acredita em mim?

– Sempre acreditei. Você sabe disso! – Viviane abraçou a irmã. – E a mamãe também acredita em você.

– Já posso sair do quarto?

– Papai ainda acha que você sabe onde o Potter está.

– MAS EU NÃO SEI!

– Eu sei disso! – Viviane tomou as mãos da irmã nas suas. – Morgana... Você tomaria Veritaserum?

– Por que você está me perguntando isso? – Morgana recuou.

– Porque eu acredito em você! Com o Veritaserum, o papai vai acreditar também. Eu prometo que só o deixo perguntar isso!

– Promete? – Morgana estava hesitante. – Promete que não o deixa perguntar mais nada?

Viviane abraçou a irmã mais uma vez.

– Eu prometo! Não o deixarei perguntar mais nada!

Morgana estava sentada em uma cadeira confortável. Seus olhos pareciam sem vida e ela mal piscava. À esquerda dela estava sentada Viviane. À frente, o Sr. Sarkisian. Ele segurava um vidrinho vazio e olhava fixamente para ela. À direita de Morgana estava a Sra. Sarkisian, curvada para frente com o rosto entre as mãos.

– Diga-me, Morgana. Você tem algum amigo que foi da Grifinória? – perguntou o Sr. Sarkisian.

– Sim. – foi a resposta mecanizada de Morgana.

– Papai... – interrompeu Viviane. – O senhor prometeu!

O rosto do Sr. Sarkisian se contraiu. Ele lançou um olhar ameaçador para Viviane e depois voltou a olhar nos olhos de Morgana.

– Você é amiga de Harry Potter ou algum dos amigos dele?

– Não.

– Você sabe onde está Harry Potter?

– Não.

– Quem você apóia nessa...

– PAPAI, POR FAVOR! – Viviane gritou para que a pergunta do pai não pudesse se completar.

– Não me interrompa, Viviane!

– O senhor já sabe o que queria saber! Por favor!

A Sra. Sarkisian levantou a cabeça. Ela tinha uma expressão severa quando olhou para o marido.

– Já chega! – disse, secamente. – Ela já disse o que nós queríamos! Viviane, leve sua irmã para o quarto dela. Ela já pode sair.

Viviane levou a irmã de volta para o quarto. Pela expressão do pai delas, ele não tinha gostado nem um pouco de ser interrompido daquela maneira. Quando o efeito da poção passou por completo, Viviane contou tudo à irmã.

– É melhor nós evitarmos "confrontos" por enquanto. – finalizou Viviane.

– Obrigada! – Morgana sorriu, cansada. – Para onde você vai agora?

– Tenho um compromisso. Devo voltar ainda hoje...

– Tenha cuidado... – Morgana beijou o rosto de Viviane.

Viviane desaparatou atrás de uma lápide. Estava no cemitério onde aconteceria a reunião do Lord com os comensais. Ela havia se tornado uma comensal há dois anos e já era uma das protegidas do Lord. Ela começou a tirar a poeira de sua capa, quando ouviu vozes. Alguém já estava lá.

– Você ouviu um crack? – ela ouviu a voz arrastada de Draco.

– Não, Malfoy... Não ouvi nenhum crack! – respondeu uma voz feminina. – Não seja paranóico!

– Eu não sou paranóico... – ela ouviu Draco responder, secamente. – Eu ouvi alguma coisa e não quero ninguém espionando a reunião do Lord!

Viviane levantou e saiu de trás da lápide, com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

– Não precisa se preocupar, Malfoy. Eu não sou nenhuma espiã!

– O que estava fazendo escondida atrás dessa lápide, Sarkisian? Ouvindo a conversa alheia?

– Não tente ser engraçado... – Viviane ficou séria. – Você sabe muito bem que é meu costume desaparatar em lugares seguros, atrás de objetos grandes. Acha que eu quero ser vista por algum auror?

– Eu não me incomodaria se fosse... – Um meio sorriso, típico dos Malfoy apareceu no rosto de Draco.

Viviane lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante. Depois sorriu com um ar triunfante e começou a se afastar. Ela sabia de algo que Draco não gostaria que alguém soubesse. Nada do que ele dissesse poderia tirá-la do sério. À medida que se aproximava dos comensais que estavam se reunindo, ela começou a procurar por dois rostos conhecidos. Será que viriam? Então ela ouviu uma voz que há um ano não ouvia.

– Vivi! Vivi!

Ela se virou e sorriu. Lillith Black Malfoy vinha correndo em sua direção, o longo cabelo loiro balançando ao vento. Um alívio tomou conta de Viviane. Sim, sua amiga Lillith continuava a mesma. As duas se abraçaram.

– Cadê a Lola? Você já a viu?

– Ainda não. Acabei de voltar...

– Da missão do Lord? Já faz um ano, né?

– Sim... Voltei hoje mesmo. Pensei em passar na sua casa, mas achei melhor surpreende-la aqui. – Lillith deu um sorriso maroto que Viviane conhecia bem. Estava com saudade daquele sorriso.

As duas começaram a conversar. Viviane contou sobre o que fizera durante o último ano e sobre o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. Quando terminou de falar, alguém se aproximou delas.

– Boa noite, comensais!

Ambas sorriram ao se depararem com Lola Morpherus. Lola sorriu de volta e as três se abraçaram. Ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Finalmente, as três amigas estavam juntas novamente!

– Senti muita saudade de vocês! – disse Lola, sorrindo.

Os olhos de Viviane começaram a arder. Aquelas duas eram muito mais do que irmãs para ela. Se as coisas continuassem naquele rumo, logo ela estaria chorando. Mas não foi necessário fazer nada, pois antes que conseguisse pensar em qualquer coisa, Viviane sentiu uma dor intensa no pulso, como se alguém estivesse encostando uma brasa nele. Ela não se surpreendeu. Sendo comensal por dois anos, Viviane já se acostumara com aquilo. Instintivamente, ela olhou para a esquerda e viu os comensais se juntando. O Lord havia chegado para a reunião. Ela e as amigas se deram as mãos e começaram a andar em direção ao círculo.

Lado a lado, de mãos dadas, as três amigas ficaram em silêncio esperando que o círculo se formasse. O Lord caminhou até o centro. Quando ele ficou de frente para elas, Viviane pôde perceber um discretíssimo sorriso de vitória surgir no rosto dele.

– Senhorita Malfoy... – a voz do Lord ecoou pelo cemitério e Viviane sentiu a mão de Lillith contrair-se, apertando a sua. – Como foi a missão?

Lillith remexeu-se ao lado de Viviane. Levantando o rosto para encarar o Lord, ela disse com a voz firme:

– Foi um sucesso, _Milord_.

– Muito bem! Eu sabia que a senhorita seria perfeita para essa missão.

Discretamente, Viviane olhou para Lillith e viu que a amiga estava ruborizando. Percebendo como a amiga estava sem graça com a situação, Viviane começou a imaginar que tipo de missão ela teria ido cumprir.

O Lord agora falava com outros comensais. Todos respondiam mecanicamente. Ao que parecia, a única que estava nervosa era Lillith. Durante toda a reunião, ela apertou a mão de Viviane, que pôde sentir os anéis machucando-lhe os dedos e deixando sua mão dormente. Mesmo assim, Viviane permaneceu calada, devolvendo um leve aperto, como se dissesse, silenciosamente: _"Estou aqui, amiga."_

Após a reunião, as três amigas ficaram caladas, imóveis, vendo os outros aparatarem. Quando finalmente estavam sozinhas, Viviane perguntou:

– E então? Por que estava tão nervosa?

– Eu não estava nervosa... – respondeu Lillith olhando para o chão, subitamente interessada por seus sapatos.

– Felinis, você quase esmagou meus dedos durante a reunião. – A voz de Viviane era terna. – Algo está preocupando você, não está?

Lillith olhou para Viviane, surpresa. Há um ano não ouvia aquele apelido. Óbvio! Já que só as duas amigas o conheciam. Nem mesmo seu irmão Draco e o Lord, que sabiam que ela era uma animaga, sabiam daquele apelido. Afinal ela começou a se sentir em casa novamente.

– Nós podemos te ajudar! – continuou Lola. – Nós sempre nos ajudamos, não é? Sempre confiamos umas nas outras!

Lillith sorriu para as amigas, respirou fundo e falou:

– Tudo bem. Mas não vamos conversar aqui. Venham comigo e conversaremos comendo alguma coisa.


	2. Lana Harriet e a Missão

Na mansão dos Malfoy, Lillith ordenou que algum elfo doméstico trouxesse algo para elas comerem. Depois, as três subiram até o quarto dela. Deitadas no tapete, as amigas ficaram caladas, de mãos dadas, olhando para o teto, que tinha um feitiço semelhante ao que impressionada os alunos do 1° ano em Hogwarts. A diferença é que, ao contrário de Hogwarts, o teto do quarto de Lillith não mostrava o céu como estava lá fora. Mostrava sempre um céu noturno estrelado, onde se via uma lua cheia praticamente perfeita. No tapete, o cabelo ruivo de Viviane, o loiro claro, quase branco de Lillith e o Castanho com pontas cor-de-rosa de Lola se misturavam. Após uma leve batida na porta, Lillith agitou a varinha e esta se abriu, permitindo que o elfo trouxesse o que ela havia pedido. Quando ele saiu, ela trancou a porta novamente e as três se sentaram.

Lillith contou às outras sobre a missão dela. Ir para a Sibéria investigar sobre um plano dos aurores de montar uma base lá. Como ela assumia a forma de um tigre branco, era muito fácil se aproximar dos aurores e ouvir as conversas sem ser notada. Ela contou também tudo o que descobriu e como essas informações seriam transmitidas ao Lord.

– Mashi ocecosiguiu tuo, caleo pobêa?

– Como é, Vivi? – Lillith e Lola caíram na risada.

– Se você conseguiu tudo, qual é o problema?

Lillith ficou séria novamente. Olhou para o teto, para a lua, e depois de novo para as amigas. Finalmente, falou:

– Um auror me viu. Na minha forma humana. Era um auror experiente e me reconheceu. Eu tive que... – a voz de Lillith falhou. – matá-lo.

Viviane e Lola se entreolharam, sem entender. Não era a primeira vez que elas cruzavam com aurores e tinham que matá-los. E elas desprezavam os aurores quase tanto quanto desprezavam os trouxas.

Lillith irrompeu em lágrimas. – O Lord confiou uma missão a mim e eu posso ter estragado tudo! – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

– Calma, Felinis! – Viviane estava entendendo o que afligia a amiga. Não era o fato de ter matado um auror, mas a possibilidade de ter falhado.

– Amiga... – Lola parecia ter chegado à mesma conclusão que ela. – Nós sabemos que os aurores ainda pensam que o Potterzinho matou o Lord. Eles provavelmente vão pensar que é algum comensal inconformado querendo se vingar deles. – ela fez uma careta, como se tivesse comido algo nojento.

–É isso mesmo! – Viviane sorriu. – Não se preocupe com isso, querida! Ninguém vai saber de nada!

Lillith se acalmou. Ela respirou fundo, enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu.

– Obrigada, amigas! – então ela olhou para a bandeja que o elfo havia trazido. – Mas deixem um pouco para mim! Vocês vão ficar gordas!

– Olha quem você chama de gorda, hein! – Lola pulou em Lillith, que gritava: _"Socorro! Você vai me esmagar!"_

Entre as risadas, a mente de Viviane começou a voar para longe. _"Talvez a guerra esteja para começar mais uma vez... E desta vez nós estaremos nela!"_

O devaneio de Viviane foi interrompido por uma pancada forte na janela. Lillith levantou-se e a abriu, permitindo que uma coruja cinzenta entrasse. A coruja pousou na bela cama _king size_, estendendo a perna para que Lillith retirasse o pergaminho que estava enrolado nela. Enquanto as três amigas liam a mensagem, a coruja ficou voando em círculos, sobre suas cabeças.

"_Senhorita Malfoy,_

_Preciso lhe falar com uma certa urgência. Estou em frente à sua mansão. Espero que me deixe entrar, pois trago um recado do Lord._

_Não demore!"_

– O que vocês acham? – perguntou Lillith, apreensiva.

Lola olhou para cima. A coruja piava alto. Ela então olhou de volta para as amigas e disse, decidida.

– Nós vamos com você!

As três saíram da mansão e caminharam até o portão de entrada da propriedade, cuidadosamente. Ao chegarem, perceberam que havia alguém a poucos metros delas. A coruja surgiu de dentro da mansão e voou em direção à bruxa, que se começou a se aproximar. Tinha a pele morena e caminhava devagar, com segurança. Quando ela chegou mais perto, as meninas puderam ver seu longuíssimo cabelo castanho e liso, ao qual se misturavam mechas roxas e cacheadas. Seus olhos, também castanhos, eram penetrantes. Quase hipnotizadores. Com um sorriso zombeteiro e uma voz suave, ela disse:

– Eu sabia que suas amigas estariam aqui. – e estendeu a mão para Lillith. – Meu nome é Lana Harriet.

Lillith não apertou a mão dela. Encarando-a desconfiada, perguntou:

– Que recado trouxe?

Lana baixou a mão, como se não houvesse notado que Lillith não retribuíra o gesto.

– Deixe-me entrar. Vim informar-lhes da próxima missão que o Lord tem para vocês. E isto não deve ser dito aqui fora.

Sentadas na sala de estar da mansão Malfoy, as amigas estavam em silêncio, repassando mentalmente a conversa que tiveram com a misteriosa mensageira do Lord. Todas tinham um discreto sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

–"Quando estiver na hora de partirmos, mandarei minha coruja até vocês, para que saibam onde me encontrar. Estejam preparadas!" – Dissera Lana, antes de aparatar.

A porta da mansão se abriu e Draco Malfoy entrou, interrompendo o transe das amigas. Ele passou direto por elas, resmungando algo como: "Não estou de bom humor. Vou para o meu quarto!" As três se entreolharam e começaram a rir. Finalmente, voltaram para o quarto de Lillith e abriram o guarda-roupa. Lillith agitou a varinha e suas roupas saíram voando para pousarem na cama, devidamente dobradas. O fundo do armário se abriu para revelar várias prateleiras, onde se encontravam as mais diversas poções (muitas delas proibidas pelo Ministério da Magia). Os frascos eram pequenos e não tinham rótulos, mas Viviane os conhecia muito bem.

– Meninas, vou pegar as minhas poções. – disse ela. – Volto logo.

– Eu vou pegar as minhas! – disse Lola. – Não vá sem nós, Felinis!

– Eu não faria isso com vocês! – o meio sorriso dos Malfoy novamente apareceu no rosto de Lillith. – Este prazer é nosso!

Viviane desaparatou em seu quarto. Abriu o guarda-roupa e agitou a varinha. Suas roupas começaram a voar, exatamente como fizeram as roupas de Lillith.

"Devíamos patentear nossa idéia..." – pensou ela, enquanto escolhia as poções que poderia precisar para aquela missão. Após colocar os frascos nos bolsos internos de sua capa, ela voltou para a casa de Lillith. Enquanto esperavam a coruja de Lana Harriet, as amigas conversaram alegremente, relembrando a época em que atormentavam a vida de Harry Potter e seus amiguinhos em Hogwarts. A cada golpe que lembravam, as três riam mais alto.

Quando a coruja chegou, as amigas seguiram as instruções do pergaminho e seguiram a coruja até uma floresta, onde Lana as aguardava.

– Muito bem! – disse ela. – Agora eu preciso que vocês se transformem.

As comensais não se moveram. Como ela sabia? Com exceção delas e do Lord, só Draco e o irmão de Lola sabiam que elas eram animagas. Nem mesmo Morgana sabia! Alguém havia contado para ela!

– Não se preocupem... – continuou Lana. – O Lord só me contou porque eu preciso acompanhar vocês. E eu também sou uma animaga não registrada. Não vou contar a ninguém. Podem confiar em mim!

As três não precisavam ler mentes para saber que estavam pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Não era tão fácil assim ganhar a confiança delas. Mas de qualquer maneira, era uma ordem do Lord que elas seguissem aquela mulher. E ela provara, na mansão de Lillith, que a ordem vinha mesmo do Lord. Com um rápido movimento de cabeça, elas chegaram a um consenso.

– Tudo bem. – disse Viviane. – Iremos com você. Mas você vai se transformar primeiro.

– Claro, claro... – Lana parecia aborrecida. – Viviane, sendo uma serpente, talvez você não consiga acompanhar. Se quiser, posso carregá-la.

– Não se preocupe. – Viviane sorriu, irônica. – Eu me viro.

Lana deu de ombros. – Como quiser... – e com um leve estalido, ela começou a diminuir de tamanho, enquanto seus braços se alongavam. Seu nariz começou a crescer e adquirir uma cor amarelada. Agora ele era um bico. Pouco a pouco, ela foi se transformando e ganhando penas. Após alguns minutos, onde antes havia uma mulher, as amigas viam uma águia marrom, em cuja cauda dava para ver algumas penas roxas. A águia abriu as asas e piou alto, apressando as comensais. Após as transformações, a águia marrom, ladeada pela coruja cinza, encontrava-se em frente a um tigre branco, de porte majestoso. O tigre estava deitado e, enrolada em volta do pescoço dele, estava uma serpente vermelha de olhos verde-esmeralda, que descansava a cabeça entre suas orelhas. Sentada ao lado do tigre, lambendo uma pata distraidamente, estava uma belíssima raposa.

Durante a noite fria e chuvosa, trouxas e bruxos ignoravam a estranha viagem de uma águia, uma coruja, um tigre, uma raposa e uma serpente. Por volta das duas da manhã, os animais chegaram ao lugar onde realizariam a missão que seria, provavelmente, a mais importante de suas vidas.

Já em suas formas humanas, as quatro comensais, escondidas num canto escuro, viram três pessoas se aproximando. Imediatamente, elas reconheceram os três aurores que mais detestavam. Potter, e a testa rachada dele e os namoradinhos desajeitados, Granger e Weasley.

– Harry, eu ainda não entendo. – Hermione Granger dizia, preocupada. – Você-sabe-quem está morto! Por que os aurores estão tão preocupados?

Viviane estava inconformada! Eles realmente acreditavam que o fedelho do Potter tinha capacidade para matar o Lord! Ela começou a sentir seu sangue ferver. Sentia uma louca vontade de voar no pescoço daqueles três. Se ela matasse o Potter naquele minuto, o Lord não teria mais problemas! Seu corpo começou a se mover para frente, seus músculos se contraindo. Algo apertou seu braço. Ela continuava a ir para frente, mas seu braço estava preso. Alguma coisa a estava puxando para trás.

– Vivi! – sussurrou Lillith, desesperada. – o que você está fazendo?

Viviane pareceu ter saído de um transe. Estava de joelhos e inclinada para frente, apoiada na mão esquerda. Lillith segurava seu braço direito com força, puxando-o para trás e evitando que ela saísse do lugar e revelasse que elas estavam ali. Lola e Lana a olhavam, espantadas.

– Você está bem, Vivi? – perguntou Lola.

Viviane se sentou. Olhou para as amigas, com um olhar distante. Seus olhos ardiam. Ela havia perdido o controle de si mesma.

– Desculpem... – sussurrou, envergonhada. – Estou! Vamos continuar...

As quatro voltaram a olhar para os aurores, Lillith ainda segurando o braço de Viviane. Após se desvencilhar do aperto de Lillith, Viviane voltou-se para Lana, com um olhar intrigado.

– Mas afinal, onde estamos?

Lana nada respondeu. Apenas fez um gesto para que ela voltasse a olhar para os aurores. Eles estavam em uma rua mal-iluminada. Isso fazia com que as comensais tivessem ainda mais dificuldade em distinguir muito bem o que eles faziam. Os três aurores estavam parados em frente a um espaço vazio que ficava entre duas casas. Como um terreno abandonado. Viviane não entendia. O que eles estavam esperando ali? Então ela parou. Piscou algumas vezes e esfregou os olhos. Não acreditava no que estava vendo. Ou melhor... no que não estava vendo! Os aurores haviam sumido! Como se tivessem subido um lance de quatro ou cinco degraus invisíveis, Potter, Granger e Weasley sumiram no ar. Viviane olhou novamente para Lana, que parecia estar tão espantada quanto ela. Lillith e Lola, à direita de Viviane, estavam boquiabertas.

Dez minutos se passaram, antes que o silêncio fosse quebrado.

– Aquilo é o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou Viviane.

– É. Mas eu não tinha visto com meus próprios olhos ainda. – Lana mal piscava. – Estou tão surpresa quanto você!

– Mas do que vocês duas estão falando? – perguntou Lillith, impaciente.

– Durante o ano que vocês passaram fora, muita coisa aconteceu! – explicou Viviane. – Vocês sabem que após a última batalha do Lord com aquele fedelho, os aurores pensaram que ele havia morrido. O Potter estava desacordado, logo não tinha como saber que nós conseguimos retirar o Lord de lá. Mesmo achando que tinham saído vitoriosos, os aurores resolveram manter o mesmo rigor nas caças aos comensais, com medo de uma revolução do que eles chamaram de "comensais inconformados".

– Sim... Isso nós sabemos. – interrompeu Lola, também curiosa.

– Bem... Há dois meses, surgiu um boato entre os Comensais. De que alguém havia feito uma incrível descoberta. – ela se voltou para Lana. – Esse alguém era você, não era?

Lana concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

– Eu passei dois anos pesquisando. Interroguei bruxos, gigantes, goblins e até mesmo elfos domésticos. Mas foi exatamente há três meses que eu comecei a conseguir resultados. Com a ajuda da Imperius, eu consegui valiosas informações de uma auror, que agora já não faz nem idéia do que aconteceu. As informações variam. Desde aurores que pretendiam se passar por comensais, até o que vocês acabaram de ver. Isto, minhas amigas... – Lana apontou para o espaço entre as casas, onde Potter, Granger e Weasley haviam desaparecido. – é o quartel general dos seguidores de Alvo Dumbledore.

Ainda boquiabertas, Lillith e Lola encararam o espaço para onde Lana estava apontando. Lola se voltou para Lana.

– Você está nos dizendo que aí é...

– Isso mesmo! Aí é o quartel general da Ordem da Fênix!


	3. O Plano

Sentada no chão, com as costas encostadas numa parede, Viviane sentia sua cabeça girar. Elas haviam encontrado o lugar onde os aurores se reuniam! Pelas expressões das amigas, elas estavam tão perturbadas com essa informação quanto ela. Viviane voltou a olhar para o espaço vazio onde ela vira os três aurores que mais desprezava desaparecerem. Estava ali, na frente dela!

– Se eles pensam que o Lord está morto... – todas se voltaram para Viviane. – por que, então, continuaram com essa ordem?

– Aparentemente, Dumbledore não consegue acreditar que eles venceram. Assim como da primeira vez. – respondeu Lana, dando de ombros.

– Ele não está errado, está? – Lillith retrucou, sarcasticamente.

– Ainda que não admita, ele provavelmente acha que o Lord ainda está vivo. Eles usam como desculpa, prender e punir todos os comensais que puderem. Mas nós duvidamos que, se o motivo fosse só esse, eles manteriam um treinamento tão duro e um recrutamento tão desesperado.

– O que você quer dizer com recrutamento desesperado? – Viviane começava a se sentir confusa com tanta informação de uma vez só.

– Eles estão juntando cada vez mais gente. Muitos aurores. Muitos mesmo! Por isso nossa missão é tão importante e tão urgente! – Lana fez uma pausa. – Outra coisa! O motivo pelo qual nós não podemos ver para onde aqueles três foram, é que alguém só pode achar esse quartel general se o próprio Dumbledore disser a esta pessoa como chegar lá.

Esta última informação atingiu Viviane como um soco no estômago. Ela engoliu em seco e olhou novamente para o que parecia um terreno abandonado. Um espaço tão pequeno, onde estava o destino dela e de suas amigas. Um lugar onde ela não podia entrar!

"_Tão perto... E, ainda assim, tão longe!"_

A família Harriet, assim como as famílias Malfoy, Sarkisian e Morpherus, era rica e constituída por gerações de comensais. A casa de Lana não era menor que a de Viviane. Na sala de estar, em frente à lareira, as quatro bruxas ficaram sentadas em silêncio por muito tempo. Um elfo doméstico entrou na sala, desajeitado, trazendo uma bandeja com chá e biscoitos.

– Minha família gosta de manter os costumes tradicionais. – Lana sorriu, divertindo-se ao ver a expressão confusa das meninas.

Sentada entre Lillith e Lola, Viviane estava pensativa. Olhando para as mãos das amigas, ela percebeu que, como ela, as duas não haviam bebido o chá. Lana também parecia ter percebido. Ela pegou uma xícara e se serviu de um pouco de chá. Logo em seguida, ela pegou um biscoito e mordeu. Finalmente, levantou os olhos e disse, séria:

– Não chegaremos a lugar algum se não confiarem em mim!

Viviane examinou com atenção o rosto de Lana. Sem hesitar, tomou um gole de chá. Lillith olhou para ela, ansiosa. Lola encarou Lana, desconfiada com o sorriso que aparecera em seu rosto. Viviane pousou a xícara na mesinha de centro e recostou-se no sofá, cruzando as mãos e fechando os olhos.

– E então? – disse, calmamente. – Alguma idéia?

Lillith suspirou, aliviada. Lola remexeu-se ao lado delas.

– Não quero ser pessimista! – começou. – Mas se a única maneira de entrar naquele lugar é com o próprio velho nos dizendo como chegar lá, acho que não exista uma maneira de conseguirmos.

– Escute... – Lana levantou um pouco a voz. – Eu acho que o Lord não teria me mandado procurar vocês, se soubesse que vocês iriam desistir de tudo sem nem mesmo tentar!

Viviane, que ainda estava recostada, sentiu os músculos se contraírem novamente. Abriu os olhos e encarou Lana, com uma expressão que parecia dizer: "Não me provoque! Você VAI se arrepender!" Expressão essa, que ela sabia fazer como ninguém. Ela se sentou.

– Quem disse a você que estamos desistindo?

– Sua amiga! – Lana elevou a voz ainda mais, espigando-se na poltrona.

– Não levante a voz para mim! – esbravejou Viviane, ficando de pé. – Ninguém aqui está desistindo de nada!

– Você não ouviu a sua amiga? – Lana também se levantou. – Ela própria está dizendo que é impossível!

A voz de Lillith interrompeu a discussão, calmamente, como se ela estivesse falando sozinha.

– Ninguém disse que precisávamos entrar lá para realizar a missão, disse? – ela olhava para um ponto na parede, um brilho estranho nos olhos.

– Você já tem um plano? – Viviane voltou-se para Lillith, ignorando Lana completamente.

– Claro! – Lillith piscou para ela, novamente com seu típico meio sorriso no rosto. – Um plano genial, modéstia à parte!

– É por isso que eu te amo, garota! Você é demais!

Viviane pulou em cima de Lillith, seguida por Lola. As três gargalhavam, assistidas por uma Lana estarrecida.

"_Loucas! O Lord me mandou para uma missão com um bando de loucas!"_

Lana sentou-se novamente. Séria, pigarreou, fazendo com que as outras três voltassem sua atenção para ela.

– Você se incomoda em compartilhar seu plano?

Lillith olhou para ela, por baixo de Viviane, fuzilando-a com o olhar. As três sentaram-se em seus lugares novamente e todos os olhares se voltaram para Lillith. Ela respirou fundo e começou:

– Bem... Primeiro, vamos repassar a missão, certo?

– O que há pra repassar? – Lana se exaltou novamente. – Estão de brincadeira comigo?

– Claro que não! Eu preciso organizar minhas idéias para que tudo funcione! Vá repassando a missão. Eu vou lhe explicando onde estão os problemas e qual é o meu plano!

Lana soltou o ar, furiosa. Olhou para as outras duas comensais, mas elas estavam imóveis. Não tendo outra alternativa, ela concordou.

– Tudo bem, então. Vocês sabem que há quatro anos, o Potter atrapalhou os planos do Lord de descobrir o que dizia a profecia sobre eles que estava no Ministério da Magia. Com a profecia destruída e a morte daquela que a fez, o único que sabe a profecia agora é Dumbledore. Através de espiões em Hogwarts, nós ficamos sabendo que ele possui uma penseira. O Lord quer essa penseira há muito tempo. Mas não havia como roubá-la de Hogwarts. Acontece que agora é crucial para o Lord que essa penseira seja levada a ele. E rápido!

– Muito bem. – interrompeu Lillith. – Agora me diga. Por que essa urgência? Eu ainda não entendi! Se o Lord esperou tanto tempo, o que fez com que isso se tornasse tão urgente?

– Acontece que, ao contrário de Dumbledore, Harry Potter chegou mesmo a acreditar que o Lord tivesse morrido. Ele acredita muito em sua própria capacidade e não queria admitir que não tinha vencido o duelo. Isso nos dava uma vantagem, até que o Potter começou a sentir a presença do Lord novamente. E o Lord percebeu isso porque começou a sentir a presença dele também. Eu descobri que apenas o Potter e Dumbledore acreditam que o Lord ainda esteja vivo. Mas é só uma questão de tempo até que eles convençam a todos que isso é verdade! E nossa vantagem não existirá mais.

– Essa vantagem que você diz... – Lola levantou a cabeça para olhar Lana nos olhos. – O Lord quer atacar de surpresa, não é? Por isso que a missão é tão urgente! Se os aurores começarem a acreditar que o Lord está realmente vivo, isso será muito mais difícil!

– Mas uma coisa eu não entendo! – Viviane estava inquieta. – Se eles são tão espertos quanto pensam ser, por que acham que ele está morto? O Lord já fez isso antes! Eles já deveriam ter aprendido a lição!

– Eles acreditam pelo mesmo motivo que os levou a acreditar da última vez! – Lana parecia estar se acalmando. Falava baixo agora, pacientemente. – Admitir que o Lord está vivo significaria que eles têm um problema a resolver. É bem mais fácil simplesmente ignorar a idéia.

– Isso não nos interessa no momento. – continuou Lillith. – Queremos a penseira. Se ela é mantida em Hogwarts, por que fomos até a sede da Ordem da Fênix?

Lana sorriu. Estava esperando para explicar isso a elas. Era o momento de glória de sua busca por informações.

– Eu descobri que o Potter continua praticando Oclumência. Como ele voltou a sentir a presença do Lord, foi convencido a continuar praticando para que não fosse usado novamente. Eu não sei se vocês sabiam que, no quinto ano, ele aprendia Oclumência com o Snape...

– O QUÊ? – as três ficaram de pé.

– Snape? - Lillith estava atônita – Você está falando sério?

– Estou. – Lana não parecia achar essa informação tão absurda.

– Eu sempre soube que ele era um traidor... – disse Viviane. – Mas essa pra mim é novidade! Logo o Snape? Que sempre odiou o Potter?

– E agora, como Dumbledore parece estar muito ocupado, ele está treinando com o Snape novamente. A informante, embora não soubesse o valor da informação que estava me dando, descreveu perfeitamente a penseira de Dumbledore. Eles a usam nos treinos.

– Isso significa que a penseira está na sede da Ordem da Fênix? – os olhos de Lillith brilharam.

– Por que vocês acham que eu as levei até lá?

– Sei lá! Vai ver você gosta do lugar... – disse Lillith, cinicamente.

– Escute... – sibilou Lana, furiosa. – Se você não vai falar sério...

– Tudo bem! – interrompeu Lillith. – Eu imaginei que nosso objetivo lá era arrumar um bode expiatório para tirar a penseira de Hogwarts.

– E quem seria?

Lillith olhou ao redor, esperando que alguma de suas amigas já tivesse entendido seu plano. Quando Lola abriu a boca para falar, ela sorriu.

– O Potter! – exclamou Lola, animada. – É claro! Como não pensei nisso?

– O Potter? – Lana parecia intrigada.

– Claro! – Viviane também compreendeu. – O Potter tem acesso à sala de Dumbledore. E nós não precisaríamos entrar na sede. Bastava atraí-lo para fora de lá e usa-lo!

– Mas como a penseira está lá dentro, seu plano não se aplica. – explicou Lana. – E eu soube que aquela Weasley está sempre lá. Ela só deixa a casa por alguns minutos, quando vai até o lado de fora se despedir de alguém. Ela com certeza acharia estranho o Potter sair de lá carregando a penseira com ele.

– Então voltamos à estaca zero? – perguntou Viviane?

– Eu não diria isso... – Lola tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto.

– Você tem alguma idéia? – perguntou Lana, incrédula.

– Você disse que a Weasley fica lá. – começou Lola. – Por Weasley, você quer dizer Virgínia Weasley ou a mãe dela?

– A mãe dela. – Lana balançou a cabeça. – Virgínia está na França, procurando por comensais.

Viviane fez uma careta. Nunca gostou de Virgínia Weasley. Muito menos depois que ela se tornou uma auror. Mas o que se podia esperar? Além de Weasley, ela sempre foi apaixonada pelo Potter.

– Ótimo. – continuou Lola, levantando-se. – Então é melhor irmos logo, antes que fiquemos sem tempo!

Sentada no chão do beco em frente à sede da Ordem da Fênix, pela segunda vez naquele dia, Viviane observava, silenciosa. Ao seu lado, Lillith se divertia fazendo um ratinho levitar enquanto Lola assistia calada. Lana olhava fixamente para o espaço de onde sairia o alvo delas. Faltava pouco...

Da mesma maneira que antes haviam sumido em frente aos olhos delas, os aurores Potter, Granger e Weasley apareceram no ar e desceram um lance de degraus invisíveis. Atrás deles veio Molly Weasley. Os quatro conversavam normalmente, desconhecendo a presença das comensais.

– Agora é só esperar os três irem embora e agir como combinamos. – sussurrou Lola, sorrindo.

– Eu ainda não compreendi como vocês vão fazer essa mulher cooperar... – disse Lana.

– Você ta brincando, né? – Lillith levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédula. – Como você se tornou comensal? Nunca ouviu falar de Imperius e Obliviate?

Lana pareceu ficar furiosa, mas não disse nada. Embora a conhecesse pouco, Viviane pôde adivinhar o que ela estaria pensando. E ela concordava.

"_Nós somos desaforadas e cínicas... Mas somos brilhantes!"_

Ela deu um sorrisinho, que desapareceu quando olhou de novo para os aurores. Eles não estavam mais lá. Provavelmente já tinham aparatado. Por sorte, deviam ter acabado de aparatar, porque a Weasley ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar. Então Viviane apertou os olhos para ver melhor. Ela parecia uma estátua. Tinha uma expressão boba no rosto. Atrás dela, Lillith e Lana tinham se calado e também olhavam para a gorda mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Ao lado de Viviane, Lola segurava a varinha, apontando para a mulher. Viviane sorriu e Lola sorriu de volta.

– Mas você não perde tempo mesmo, não é?

– Alguém aqui tem que ficar concentrada! – Lola piscou para ela.

Calmamente, as quatro comensais saíram do beco em que se encontravam e se aproximaram de Molly Weasley. O feitiço parecia ter funcionado. Lola se aproximou e disse, decidida:

– Levante seu braço direito.

Ela levantou. A expressão em seu rosto continuou a mesma. As quatro se olharam e ela continuou imóvel, o braço parado no ar. Com um sorrisinho satisfeito, Lola deu as ordens para que ela entrasse na sede da Ordem da Fênix, pegasse a penseira de Dumbledore e a trouxesse para fora. Quando ela voltou com a penseira, Lola a entregou para Lillith e elas voltaram para a proteção do beco escuro. De lá, Lola apontou a varinha para a Weasley.

– _Finite Incantatem!_ – disse Lola, agitando a varinha e, agitando novamente, sussurrou: – _Obliviate!_

Molly Weasley continuou parada, o olhar distante. Agora sua memória estava apagada. Antes que ela pudesse voltar ao normal e perceber alguma coisa, as quatro comensais aparataram.


	4. A Profecia

– Quem olha?

De volta à Mansão malfoy, a voz de Lillith quebrou o silêncio que pairava sobre as comensais. Viviane respirou fundo.

– Eu olho... – disse, finalmente. – Tenho boa memória... Vou decorar a profecia e, quando voltar, mostro tudo a vocês.

Ela puxou a penseira para si e observou a superfície por um tempo. Com uma expressão confusa, ela se voltou para Lana.

– Estas lembranças são do Snape!

Lillith e Lola voltaram-se imediatamente para Lana, mas ela não parecia ter se alterado nem um pouco.

– Bem... Não me admira. Ele vem treinando o Potter em Oclumência, não vem?

– Mas ele sempre foi muito reservado. – argumentou Lillith. – Não acredito que deixaria suas lembranças aí, para qualquer um ver.

– O último treino deve ter sido recentemente. – Lana deu de ombros. – Lillith, sua família tem alguma penseira?

– Tem, sim... Uma bem velha...

– Esta deve servir...

Lillith sacudiu a varinha – _Accio Penseira!_ – Uma penseira antiga um pouco suja voou escada abaixo e pousou na mesinha, com um baque surdo.

– Não é usada há anos... – disse ela, mostrando as pequenas teias de aranha que pendiam das bordas da penseira. – Mas para que você precisa dela?

– Para isto... – Lana pegou sua varinha e tocou a superfície da penseira de Dumbledore, puxando uma lembrança e depositando-a na outra penseira. Ela fez isso até o padrão das imagens que apareciam na superfície mudar. Quando o Snape adolescente deu lugar a um jovem Dumbledore, Lana empurrou a penseira de volta para Viviane, com um sorrisinho maroto e zombeteiro no rosto. – Agora você só precisa encontrar a profecia.

Após viajar através de diversas lembranças, Viviane já não agüentava mais ver o rosto de Alvo Dumbledore quando o ambiente ao seu redor mudou novamente e ela se viu num quarto mal-iluminado que parecia ser de uma pousada. Ela fez uma careta quando viu Dumbledore parado à porta. Sentada na cama, estava a falecida professora Trelawnay. Viviane sorriu.

"_Estou no lugar certo! Finalmente!"_

Viviane impulsionou o corpo para cima, retirando a cabeça da penseira. Tudo girou por um momento e a profecia ainda ecoava em seus ouvidos.

"**Aquele com poder para destruir o Lord das Trevas se aproxima... nascido daqueles que três vezes o desafiaram, ele nasce enquanto o sétimo mês morre... e o Lord das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá poderes que o Lord das Trevas desconhece..."**

"_Harry Potter... Ele pode destruir o Lord? Mas que poderes aquele fedelho incompetente tem?"_

"**E um deverá morrer pelas mãos do outro, pois nenhum pode viver enquanto o outro sobreviver..."**

"_Então é por isso que o Potter tem atacado o Lord tantas vezes! Ele quer cumprir logo a profecia... Tolo!"_

– E então? – perguntou Lola. – Encontrou?

Viviane fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela pegou uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho e copiou a profecia que continuava se repetindo em sua mente. As três leram a profecia e, pelas expressões em seus rostos, estavam se perguntando as mesmas coisas que ela.

– O que acham? – perguntou Viviane?

– Bem... É óbvio que o Potter sabe da profecia. Dumbledore deve ter contado a ele. É por isso que ele tem atacado tanto o Lord.

– Eu concordo! – continuou Lillith. – Ele quer tentar matar o Lord, aproveitando que ele desconhece a profecia.

– Eu também acho. – Viviane acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça, como se falasse sozinha. – Mas ele a desconhece por pouco tempo... – ela sorriu, maliciosamente.

– É melhor nós levarmos isso para o Lord agora mesmo... – disse Lana, levantando-se de sua poltrona e arrumando a roupa.

As outras três concordaram. Lillith escondeu as duas penseiras e elas aparataram mais uma vez. O sol estava nascendo e a verdadeira missão delas estava apenas começando.

O céu estava começando a clarear quando as comensais saíram do refúgio do Lord. Após receberem os parabéns pelo sucesso, elas receberam mais ordens dele e se retiraram. Já no 'Três Vassouras', as amigas permaneceram caladas, olhando-se nos olhos, enquanto tentavam encontrar uma resposta para seu problema. O Lord queria que elas atraíssem o Potter para uma cilada, de modo que ele pudesse acabar logo com a profecia.

– Não vai dar certo! – esbravejou Lana.

– É claro que vai dar certo! – Viviane bateu com o punho na mesa. – Por que você tem sempre que ser contra?

– Dá pra vocês fazerem silêncio? – sibilou Lillith. – Estão chamando atenção para nós!

– Escutem... – disse Lola em voz baixa. – Isto é sério. E nós precisamos entrar num acordo. Não adianta brigarmos dessa maneira!

Viviane baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

– E o que vocês sugerem que façamos?

– Eu concordo quando a Lana diz que o nosso objetivo é matar apenas o Potter... – começou Lola. Viviane abriu a boca para falar, mas ela continuou. – MAS eu também concordo quando você diz que ele não irá a lugar algum sem levar aqueles amiguinhos dele...

– Não está ajudando... – Lana fechou a cara.

– Eu sugiro que façamos o que temos que fazer... – Lola olhava para Lillith e Viviane, ignorando Lana. – Vamos matar o Potter. Se teremos que matar mais alguém para isto, não é problema nosso.

– Já que você vão decidir tudo sozinhas, podem ao menos me dizer como pretendem atrair o Potter?

Viviane olhou fixamente para Lana. Então, virou-se para Lola.

– Lola... faz um favor? – ela colocou um punhado de galeões na mesa. – Paga nossas bebidas pra a gente poder ir?

Lola pareceu contrariada, mas levantou-se e foi em direção ao balcão. Lillith levantou-se também, entendendo o recado. Ela foi caminhando vagarosamente até o banheiro. Viviane voltou a olhar nos olhos de Lana. Após alguns segundos, falou:

– Escuta... Nós não temos nada contra você. Mas não costumamos confiar em ninguém, além de nós mesmas. Nós somos cínicas, sim. Muitas vezes somos grossas também. Mas isso é apenas porque conhecemos você ontem à noite. Relaxe... Eventualmente isso melhora. Quando soubermos que podemos confiar em você.

Lana continuou olhando para Viviane, sem dizer uma palavra. Lillith voltou e sentou-se novamente. Então, Lola voltou.

– Vamos. – disse ela, ainda em pé. – Não temos tempo a perder.


	5. O Duelo

Em Londres, quem passava entre as plataformas 9 e 10 da estação King's Cross podia perceber uma movimentação anormal. Quatro jovens mulheres vestidas de preto estavam paradas, lado a lado, usando capas com capuz e máscaras brancas. Elas observavam o movimento e, eventualmente, faziam comentários entre si.

– Estão prontas? – sussurrou Lillith.

– Sim... – responderam as outras três, em uníssono.

– Então comecemos!

As quatro comensais sacaram suas varinhas. Lola deu um passo à frente, enquanto as outras três permaneceram em fila, como guarda-costas. Ela olhou para os lados e anunciou:

– ATENÇÃO! OS COMENSAIS DA MORTE ESTÃO AQUI! SE VOCÊS QUEREM VIVER, CORRAM! AGORA!

Todos que estavam passando pararam imediatamente, incrédulos. Trouxas riam, acreditando ser uma apresentação de rua. Bruxos se entreolhavam, procurando uma resposta que fizesse sentido. Quem eram aquelas? Seriam realmente comensais? Eram loucas? Queriam expor os bruxos?

– Querem uma prova? – esbravejou Lola. – Eis a sua prova!

Ela apontou sua varinha para um trouxa de cabelos grisalhos que estava a cinco passos dela e sorriu, malignamente.

– _Cruccio!_

O trouxa gritou de dor, arqueou-se para trás e caiu no chão, contorcendo-se como uma minhoca. Os bruxos que assistiam à cena puxaram suas varinhas, enquanto o homem gritava. As quatro comensais se entreolharam e Viviane acenou com a cabeça. Lillith retribuiu o aceno. O momento que se seguiu foi a perfeita representação do caos. Jatos de luz vermelha atravessavam a estação enquanto gritos de _"Estupefatus!"_ eram ouvidos por todo o lugar. Trouxas gritavam e corriam, desesperados. Viviane pôde ver diversas pessoas caídas no chão, estuporadas. Olhando para a esquerda, ela viu Lillith divertindo-se com alguns trouxas apavorados. Lola fazia lixeiras perseguirem trouxas enquanto estuporava alguns bruxos. À sua direita, Viviane viu Lana usar a **_Cruciatus_** em alguns bruxos e trouxas e observa-los contorcendo-se, enquanto usava as varinhas que encontrava pelo chão para lançar diversos feitiços ao mesmo tempo.

"_Ela é talentosa... Talvez possa se tornar nossa amiga... Quem sabe?"_

– Funcionou! – Viviane ouviu Lillith dizer atrás de si.

Ela olhou para a direção em que Lillith olhava e viu Harry Potter desmontando de sua vassoura, seguido por Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e Cho Chang. Quando as quatro comensais voltaram-se para eles, os trouxas e bruxos da estação fugiram. Em poucos segundos, só eles estavam ali.

"_Patos! É o que todos eles são! Caíram como perfeitos patos!"_

– Então o Triozinho Maravilha resolveu trazer ajuda? – riu Lillith, agora ao lado de Viviane.

As quatro riram alto. O rosto de Harry ficou vermelho. Hermione tinha uma expressão de desprezo no rosto e isso apenas fazia com que elas se divertissem ainda mais às custas deles.

– Ajuda? – perguntou Lola, cinicamente, olhando para os lados. – Onde?

Viviane e Lillith gargalharam e Lana sorriu com um ar triunfante. Hermione precipitou-se para frente como se pretendesse atacar uma das comensais, mas Rony segurou-a pelo braço.

– Vocês deveriam domesticar essa menina... – zombou Lillith. – Ela está se tornando muito agressiva... tsc, tsc, tsc...

– Cale a boca! – gritou Hermione, tentando desvencilhar-se.

Um barulho atrás dos aurores fez com que eles se virassem. Imediatamente, as quatro comensais, como se fossem uma, fizeram um movimento perfeitamente sincronizado de varinha. _"Petrificus Totallus!"_ Os aurores ficaram duros como se cordas invisíveis os prendessem. Para a surpresa deles, de trás de uma pilastra, surgiu Voldemort. Ele vestia uma capa preta parecida com as das comensais, mas não usava capuz.

– Muito bem, Potter! – sibilou Voldemort. – Chegou a hora! Você terá o prazer de assistir seus amigos morrerem para que, logo depois, eu finalmente acabe de vez com você! Que comece o jogo!

Voldemort fez um movimento de varinha e Rony vacilou ao tentar se equilibrar. Olhando para ele com desprezo, o Lord repetiu o movimento e Hermione soltou-se de suas amarras invisíveis.

– Primeiro estes dois... – ele sorriu. – A vantagem é de vocês! Comecem!

Vários jatos de luz cruzaram a estação. O Lord desvencilhava-se rapidamente enquanto atingia seus adversários lançando-os longe. As comensais assistiam à cena enquanto se aproximavam lenta e sorrateiramente de Harry e Cho. Quando Viviane voltou a olhar para a cena deprimente à sua frente, Rony estava atirado ao chão, mal conseguindo firmar sua varinha. Hermione usava seu corpo como escudo, tentando protegê-lo. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto machucado, mas ela encarava Voldemort com nada mais e nada menos que repulsa e desprezo. Com um brilho sanguinário nos olhos, ele lançou um _Avada Kedavra_ e depois outro. Os jatos de luz verde atingiram suas respectivas vítimas, que tombaram lentamente, a mesma expressão de pavor que todas as vítimas do Lord esboçavam. Harry Potter assistia a tudo, o terror estampado em seus olhos. Voldemort libertou os dois aurores, que se debruçaram, em prantos, sobre os corpos dos amigos.

– Vamos, Potter! – riu Voldemort. – Seja forte! Mostre que seus amigos não morreram em vão! Vamos! Mate-me!

Harry o encarou, as lágrimas lavando seu rosto, e levantou-se.

"_Isso mesmo! Agora o toque final, Potter!"_

Viviane estava atrás de Harry. À sua esquerda, ainda debruçada sobre o corpo de Hermione, Cho não percebeu quando ela foi andando de costas até as duas estarem alinhadas. Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para que as outras comensais se posicionassem e ficassem preparadas. Parando ao lado de uma coluna atrás da qual ela poderia se esconder caso alguma coisa desse errado, Viviane fez um movimento com a varinha, apontando para Cho.

Ouviu-se um grito agudo e Cho Chang caiu no chão, contorcendo-se. Harry olhou para trás bem a tempo de ver Viviane apontando sua varinha para Cho, que assumia posições estranhas, arqueando as costas e balançando os braços freneticamente. Ela continuava gritando.

– Pare! – gritou Harry, puxando sua varinha.

– Não se atreva, Potter! – disse Lillith. Ela, Lola e Lana tinham suas varinhas apontadas para ele.

Ele olhou de uma para a outra e finalmente abaixou a varinha. Cho tombou de lado e encolheu-se, voltando, logo depois, a esticar-se novamente. Voldemort fez um sinal de cabeça e Viviane terminou o feitiço. Cho largou-se no chão, arfando. Sua blusa estava suja e as pontas de seus dedos estavam machucadas por se agarrar ao chão. Harry lançou um olhar furtivo para as comensais antes de se atirar ao lado dela e levantar sua cabeça para olhá-la nos olhos. Então Lillith moveu-se um pouco para a direita e, com a precisão e agilidade de um tigre, movimentou sua varinha.

– _Avada Kedavra!_

O corpo de Cho endureceu e seus olhos se arregalaram. Harry agarrou-se a ela, seu choro causando-lhe espasmos. Ele pousou-a no chão e olhou em volta, procurando por Lillith. Mas ela não estava lá. Nenhuma das quatro estava lá. Apenas Voldemort continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

Em sua forma animal, enrolada no pescoço de Lillith, Viviane observava calada a cena que se desenrolava a poucos metros de onde se encontrava. Elas haviam feito exatamente o que o Lord ordenara. Atraíram Harry Potter até a estação, ajudaram a torturar e matar todos que viessem com ele e se afastaram em suas formas animais para deixar que ele, sozinho, acabasse com seu inimigo. Viviane via Harry Potter esbravejar enquanto o Lord apenas ria. Ela o viu investir várias vezes, sem sucesso, contra o Lord. Mas alguma coisa ainda a preocupava. A profecia falava sobre um poder que o Lord desconhece.

"_Mas que raios de poder é esse?"_

Viviane voltou sua atenção para o duelo. Harry Potter estava atirado ao chão. Ele não se movia mais. E não parecia estar respirando.

"_Já morreu? Foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava..."_

O Lord mantinha-se de pé, intocado, na mesma posição. Ele ria com desdém enquanto se aproximava do inimigo tombado. Com um ar de superioridade, Voldemort ficou de joelhos ao lado de Harry Potter e sussurrou algo que Viviane não pôde ouvir. Ela viu Harry erguendo a cabeça para encarar o Lord e, com um sobressalto, o viu lançar um feitiço que atingiu Voldemort na altura do estômago e o lançou contra a parede. Viviane voltou à sua forma humana e precipitou-se para frente, mas Lillith mordeu a manga da sua capa, segurando-a. Ela e as outras voltaram às formas humanas.

– Eu acho que descobri! – sussurrou Viviane, exasperada. – temos que parar o Lord!

– Do que você está falando? – sussurrou Lana.

– O poder que a profecia fala! – Viviane começou a falar cada vez mais rápido e agitar os braços. – O Lord tem que parar de brincar com ele e matá-lo! AGORA! Nós temos que...

– PÁRA! – Lola agarrou os braços de Viviane para que ela parasse de se mover. – Vivi, respira e explica com calma! Não ta dando pra entender!

Viviane respirou fundo. Sentada de costas para o duelo, ela teve que se virar ao ouvir um estrondo, mas sentiu-se um pouco mais tranqüila ao ver o Potter ser arremessado contra uma coluna. Acalmando-se um pouco, ela disse:

– Escutem! A profecia dizia que o Potter tem um poder que o Lord desconhece. Todos sabem que o Lord passou para ele um pouco de sua força quando tentou matá-lo. E que é por isso que ele tem aquela cicatriz. Mas se Dumbledore é considerado um bruxo tão poderoso ou até mais poderoso que o Lord, então por que é o Potter quem pode destruí-lo?

– E sou eu que sei? – Lola deu de ombros. – É por iss...

– Espere! – interrompeu Lillith. – Eu to entendendo! Deve ter alguma coisa que nós não descobrimos ainda. O Potter não é o mais poderoso dos bruxos. Mas deve ter alguma coisa que o Lord fez que... que...

Lillith parou de falar e seu olhar se perdeu. Viviane percebeu que ela havia compreendido. Lana e Lola olhavam para as duas sem entender nada.

– Então é isso! – exclamou Lillith. – Nós matamos aqueles que o Potter mais amava! Os amigos e a namoradinha! Ele está com muita raiva e isso dá tanto poder a ele, que chega a deixá-lo tão forte quanto o lord!

– Lana, você precisa enviar sua coruja para buscar ajuda! – sussurrou Viviane. – Talvez só nós quatro não sejamos o suficiente para ajudar o Lord.

Lana concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se afastou. Nesse mesmo instante, as três comensais ouviram um estrondo ainda maior. Ao olharem em direção a Harry Potter e Voldemort, elas viram uma cena aterrorizante. Os dois estavam parados um de frente para o outro, há apenas alguns passos de distância. Ambos tinham membros em carne viva. Suas roupas estavam reduzidas a trapos e eles mal conseguiam ficar de pé. Embora ofegassem e estivessem curvados de tanta dor, ambos empunhavam suas varinhas e encaravam-se com um brilho doentio nos olhos. O lugar estava completamente destruído em volta dos dois e o chão estava coberto de sangue. Viviane mal pôde se mover. Ela ouviu dois gritos ao mesmo tempo. "_Avada Kedavra!"_ gritaram as duas vozes. Uma explosão verde fez com que ela, Lola e Lillith fossem atiradas ao chão. Uma nuvem gigantesca de poeira subiu. Tossindo e sem enxergar um palmo à sua frente, Viviane levantou-se e saiu andando, tateando à sua frente para não bater em nada. Quando a poeira baixou, ela pôde ver dois corpos estirados no chão. Ela caminhou rapidamente até o Lord e ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. Ele não estava respirando. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua boca ainda estava aberta como se ele estivesse lançando um feitiço. Ela pôs dois dedos em seu pescoço. Nada. Sem pulso.

– A ajuda está vindo! – Veio a voz de Lana.

Ela veio correndo na direção de Lola, Viviane e Lillith. Ao ver o corpo do Lord, ela parou, perdendo um pouco o equilíbrio. Lentamente, Lana foi se aproximando, sua expressão demonstrando mais tristeza e revolta do que medo. Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado do Lord, de frente para Viviane. Com as mãos trêmulas, tocou a face dele. Viviane viu uma lágrima escorrer por sua face.

"_Não acredito! Então ELA é a amante do Lord das trevas!"_

Lana passou as mãos pelos cabelos de Voldemort e fechou os olhos. As outras três comensais permaneceram em silêncio. Lillith e Lola haviam chegado à mesma conclusão que Viviane. Então Lana olhou na direção de Harry Potter e seus olhos se arregalaram. Viviane olhou para ele também. Seu peito estava se movendo para cima e para baixo, num movimento rítmico.

"_Ele está vivo! O desgraçado está VIVO!"_

Lana levantou-se e caminhou na direção de Harry potter. Viviane foi atrás dela. Lana ajoelhou-se, agarrou Harry Potter pela camisa e ergueu seu tronco até ficar cara a cara com ele. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e deu um fraco sorriso de vitória.

– Parece... que o seu... _Lord_ não era tão... invencível assim... – ele disse, com dificuldade.

– Seu desgraçado! – Lana esbravejou, esmurrando o rosto dele. – Miserável! Desgraçado! Infeliz! Eu vou te ensinar uma coisa!

Viviane agarrou Lana, fazendo com que ela soltasse Harry Potter, que caiu no chão como um saco de batatas. As quatro comensais posicionaram-se ao redor dele, empunhando suas varinhas. Em coro, elas o torturaram com a maldição **_Cruciattus_** e depois o mataram com o **_Avada Kedavra_**. Neste instante, os outros comensais chegaram.

– O que aconteceu aqui? – disse Draco Malfoy, olhando em volta.

– Ele matou o Lord. – respondeu Lillith, quase num sussurro, apontando para o corpo do Potter.

– Vocês o mataram? – indagou um comensal que havia parado ao lado de Draco naquele momento.

– Claro! – gritou Lola. – O que você acha? Acha que iríamos assistir esse idiota matar o Lord das Trevas e depois deixa-lo ir com uma tapinha no ombro?

Viviane puxou Lola para junto de si, a fim de evitar mais discussões.

– Draco... – Lillith se aproximou do irmão. – O que vamos fazer agora?

– Vamos continuar de onde o Lord parou. – disse Draco, abraçando Lillith. – Vamos terminar o que ele começou.

– Escutem. – uma bruxa caminhou na direção deles. – Não é novidade que o Lord não liderava os comensais sozinho. Ele tinha muitos bruxos perto dele aconselhando e ajudando nas missões.

– E o que isso tem a ver? – Draco interrompeu.

– Por que vocês não assumem? – continuou a bruxa. – Vocês eram os mais próximos a ele. Ele confiava em vocês!

Viviane, Lola e Lana juntaram-se a Draco e Lillith. Como se o assunto já tivesse sido resolvido, os outros comensais começaram a aparatar. Os cinco deram as mãos. Era hora de recomeçar. Em silêncio, eles aparataram.

**Um novo reino das trevas estava para começar!**


End file.
